


Touch Me, Dammit

by Musashi



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lighthearted, M/M, Masturbation, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musashi/pseuds/Musashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris can get bossy when he has "needs."</p><p>Varric is no pushover, though.</p><p>[Fenris is OOC...  It's just for fun.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me, Dammit

“Touch me,” Fenris commanded, his gravelly voice low but insistent. 

Varric, who had been in a pleasant sleep until the elf started tossing, turning, nudging, kicking and sighing loudly, declined. “Get a dog, if you wanna have someone to order around,” he said drowsily.

“A dog can’t wrap a hand around my cock,” Fenris growled. “Touch me, I said!” He grabbed Varric’s wrist, pulling it towards his groin.

Varric cruelly jerked free, and locked fingers behind his head, feigning indifference to Fenris's condition. “Lemme go back to sleep. I’ll consider taking care of you in the morning.” Biting the inside of his cheeks to keep from grinning, he closed his eyes and breathed loudly through his nose. In truth, he did not resent being woken up. There was nothing he enjoyed more than making love to that glorious cock, any time of day or night. That didn’t mean he couldn’t torment the elf once in a while, though.

“This is your fault. You should take care of it!”

“What did I do? I was just lying here, dreaming. Until you started thrashing around.”

“How can I be expected to get any sleep, when you’re next to me so warm and thick and smelling of sandalwood, mumbling now and then, and breathing all deep and steady…”

At the moment, Varric’s breath was definitely getting shallower and more ragged. Fenris’s voice was so sexy, it didn’t matter what he was talking about. But to hear him list the ways Varric affected him… Heady stuff.

“I have needs, dammit…!” Fenris pounded the mattress once with both fists.

“You and your needs, again,” Varric groused. He absolutely _loved_ Fenris’s needs. It always amazed him how willing Fenris was to say exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it. Before they became lovers, Varric would have predicted that the elf would be more…reserved. Cool. Maybe even self-conscious. But never in a million years would he have imagined Broody would feel comfortable enough to express –

“Touch me!” Fenris whined.

Oh, no. Not the whine. It was too adorable, and did funny things to his heart. And his cock. Varric could barely resist it, which Fenris was well aware of. “Touch yourself.” It seemed heartless, but suddenly he really wanted to watch Fenris jerk off.

“Why would I do that, when I’ve got you to do it for me?” But judging by the shift in the mattress and the sound of skin slipping loosely on skin, Fenris had indeed taken himself in hand. 

Varric almost gave in, but beat down the urge to roll over and accommodate the little shit. 

“I’ll do you if you do me…” Fenris purred. He was bargaining now, and his offer was very tempting. The elf’s long fingers could handle Varric’s girth better than his own... 

“Nah, I’m good,” Varric forced himself to say.

“That tent pole beneath your pajamas says differently.” 

He could hear the smirk in Fenris’s voice, but refused to confirm it. One look at that luscious mouth and he’d be lost. “Great… Now see what you’ve done?” Finally opening his eyes, he sighed with exasperation, and reached down to pull at the drawstring at his waist. He slowly worked the fabric lower, feeling its roughness on the underside of his cock, which now sprang free.

Fenris groaned with appreciation, but recovered in his typical way. “Why do you even wear those? It’s not cold in here. They just get in the way.” 

“You have enough trouble sleeping next to me as it is. I’m trying to protect you.” He kicked them off over the side of the bed. As he casually palmed himself, he let his eyes wander over to the long, tattooed legs, following their elegant lines up to where they met. To where Fenris was holding his cock straight up, with a finger and thumb wrapped around the base. A drop of precum glistened at the crown.

“Wouldn’t you like me to do this to you?” Fenris dragged a hand up his length, then rolled the head in his palm, smearing the wetness around.

“You mean like this?” Varric mimicked the elf’s movements. His calloused palm, slick with his own manjuice, created just the right friction against his swollen head. His cock pulsed in his hand, and he bit his lips to stifle a moan. 

Fenris rolled onto his side, then bent the upper leg and raised his knee, displaying himself wantonly. He reached lower to stroke his balls. "How about this?" 

Varric stayed on his back, not wanting to pin his arm under him. Impossible to wank properly that way. He cupped his own balls, just as Fenris was doing to himself. Obstinately, he swallowed another moan.

The two men began stroking themselves in synch. Whatever Fenris did, Varric matched, mezmerized. When the elf moved his hand up and down his shaft, the dwarf did, too. Now running their thumbs over slits, next pinching the head, then returning to pump the entire length. 

Lying next to each other, they kept their hands on their own cocks but their eyes on the other's. At first their movements were deliberate and calculated, but little by little they picked up the pace and were jerking themselves off with abandon, turned on by the sight of the other’s engorged member getting jacked. 

Then Fenris broke rank and worked himself furiously, obviously close to the edge. He became more vocal, all sorts of sexy, illegal sounds finding their way out of his throat. 

Varric’s balls tightened, and his mouth fell open, his breath hitching in his throat. "Son of a fuckin' bitch, Fenris..." He kept his eyes glued on the elf’s fingers as they abused his swollen rod. He couldn’t miss a single stroke, even though it was nearly impossible to keep his eyes open. His own strokes were clumsy and uneven now, as he focused on the tip of the elf’s cock, desperately anticipating the cumshot. "I wanna see you let go..."

"Yes. Yesssss... Want you to watch... Now!" With an animal cry, Fenris arched his back, then thrust his hips closer to Varric. He jerked himself in stuttering, harsh strokes while white ropes jetted from his cock. Varric both saw and felt the hot fluid hit him, and came completely undone. With a last, vicious tug he was shooting come over his own hand and belly. 

Panting heavily, he laid a hand over his quivering balls and squeezed gently. In spite of himself, his eyes fell shut. _Gawd. _The elf had a fantastic effect on him, even without ever actually touching him. It was like his magic jumped across the space between them, taking over Varric’s hand… "Oh, baby, what you do to me!” he rasped.__

Fenris scooted over and laid his head on Varric’s still-heaving chest. “I beg your pardon,” he said hoarsely. “I believe you insisted on doing yourself.” He lazily slid a hand down to Varric’s belly, mixing their silky fluids together and spreading them over the expanse. 

“I stand corrected.” He pried his eyelids up just as the elf got on top of him, slithering around on his sticky torso. "Fenris, you're so weird!" He reached over the side of the bed for his pajamas, which he used to wipe them both off. "We'll both lose a layer of skin when we try to pull apart if this stuff dries..."

"I don't mind," Fenris murmured. "Being stuck to you."

When Fenris said things like that, it made his heart do cartwheels. And his cheeks go pink. _Gawd,_ who would believe the two of them carrying on like adolescents in their first crush?

Fenris settled back on top of him. They were suddenly eye to eye, and as usual Varric felt his soul sucked into those liquid green orbs. Fenris leaned in and kissed him, sliding a tongue between his helpless lips. Varric whimpered pathetically.

The elf pulled away and again transfixed Varric with his gorgeous eyes. “Now,” he said, a playful smirk tugging at his lips, “what happens when I need you to give me a blow job? You certainly cannot expect me to do that to myself…”

A low growl rumbled deep in Varric’s chest at the image of Fenris coiling down to lick his own balls. “Can you do that? You can get your tongue down there? ‘Cuz _that_ would be _great!_ I would love to see it. I mean, I knew you were tricky, but –”

Fenris’s eyes fell shut dramatically, as he tried to look offended. He sighed, his breath tantalizing against Varric’s jaw. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Well, I suppose I should be glad of that. I mean, if you could, you wouldn’t need to keep me around.”

“Oh, you have other uses as well. I can’t very well fuck myself, now, can I?”

Varric closed his eyes to picture two Fenris’s, one drilling the other’s perfectly pert ass… He felt his exhausted cock twitch against the elf’s smooth inner thigh.

Fenris felt it, too, and chuckled. “You’re naughty.”

“My imagination is a curse.” Without opening his eyes, he leaned up and found Fenris’s luscious mouth with his own, and nibbled on those full lips. After a long, beautiful kiss, he lowered his head to the pillow. “Anyway, don’t worry. You know I won’t be able to resist you every time.”

“Is that so.” Fenris ran a finger down Varric’s impressive nose.

“Just try me.” He yawned, then continued drowsily. “Next time you wake me up because you need help with a stiffy, just see how long it takes me to crawl between your legs and get to work.”

Fenris smiled and slid off Varric, nestling tight against his side. “My darling Varric, that is a huge relief,” he murmured as he started drifting off to sleep. “I don’t know what I would do if you again suggested I just get a dog…”


End file.
